Geeks and Fireworks
by Little Octopus
Summary: It's Alfred's birthday and Independence Day! That means presents, surprises, and fireworks!


**Happy birthday, Alfred!**

**Happy Independence Day!**

Arthur pushed the cooler snugly into one the crevices in the boat. Hopefully it wouldn't move too much. He looked up and spotted Alfred and Matthew and Gilbert's boat. Arthur smiled at the grinning American.

For Alfred's birthday, Arthur had dipped into his savings account to rent three boats. One for himself and Alfred, Gilbert and Matthew, and Amelia, Alfred's sister, and Abigail, Alfred's mother. They would spend the day boating then watch fireworks from the middle of the lake.

Alfred turned and Arthur caught sight of the tattoo splaying across his lower back. A heart filled with the Union Jack with cursive around the outside. Arthur grinned as he read his name on Alfred's skin.

Jumping off the boat, Arthur sloshed through the shallow water to Gilbert and Matthew's boat. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Alfred grinned and leaned over the edge of the boat. "Hey, for the first part let's all ride in one boat, okay?"

Arthur felt his stomach drop. He had spent so much money so they could have their private time and Alfred wanted to waste it and-

"Just to have fun, Artie. I'm sure Amy will fall asleep anyway." Alfred leaned further down the boat and reached for Arthur's face.

"Okay." Arthur sighed. How could he say no to Alfred? Especially on his birthday?

"Love ya, Art!" Alfred leaned dangerously out the boat to peck Arthur on the lips.

When he pulled back, Arthur smiled. "Git."

Alfred plopped back in the boat and Arthur made his way to the ladder.

"Ma! Amy!" Alfred shouted then, waving his arms wildly.

His mother and sister made their way to the boat. Amy was not shy scrambling into it.

"Happy birthday, Al!" She shouted, hugging Alfred.

"Thanks, Amy!" Alfred grinned and ruffled her hair before she ran to greet her other brother.

Arthur held his hand out to Abigail and helped her into the boat, taking her bag and setting it in a cubby so it could stay dry.

"Oh Alfred! Twenty years old!" Abigail grinned and hugged her son tightly.

"Don't cry, Ma." Alfred laughed.

"I ain't cryin' you goof." She said, shoving his head away and kissing Matthew's cheek.

Then she turned to Arthur. "You are such an angel for setting this up, Arthur!" She hugged Arthur tightly, making the Brit feel slightly uncomfortable.

"It was really nothing. I thought Alfred would enjoy the lake is all." Arthur murmured, knowing that his little fib would leak through. He had been planning this since the end of May. Going to different apartments and cleaning while Alfred was at work. He already knew Alfred would be happy with whatever they did. But Arthur wanted to do something special. This party was more than just seeing the lake. He had wanted Alfred to smile all day. And so far, he had been. He wanted Alfred to see the fireworks spark off the lake and the surprise Arthur had in store... Arthur smiled politely.

"Stop it." Abigail grinned and slapped Arthur's arm before moving away and fighting with Gilbert over who was going to drive the boat.

Arthur took a seat on one of the cushioned benches along the side of the boat. Alfred slung down beside him as the boat finally started moving, Abigail driving.

Amy suddenly crawled in Arthur's lap and poked his belly button ring. "Why do you have an American flag ring? I thought you were English. Omigod! The green bunny is so cute! Ma! I want a bunny with wings!" She hopped off Arthur's lap and scampered to her mother.

"She is so obnoxious." Alfred mumbled, barely loud enough for Arthur to hear over the boat.

The blond grinned. "She takes after you."

Alfred scoffed. "She does not! I am-"

"Annoying." Matthew spoke up. Arthur supposed they were talking quite loudly.

"You're pretty childish too." Gilbert nodded, folding his arms over his bare chest.

"So are you!" Alfred shouted.

"Am not!" Gilbert stood unsteadily.

"Are too!" Alfred stood too, using Arthur's head for support.

"Get off!" Arthur pushed Alfred's hand, making him stumble into Gilbert.

"Hey!" Gilbert lost his balance and the two went flipping over the edge of the boat.

Matthew burst out laughing, and surprisingly it sounded very similar to Alfred's booming laugh. Arthur joined his chortles.

"Ma! Alfred fell overboard!" Amy shouted.

Abigail glanced over her shoulder at the two men bobbing in the water. She slowed down and flipped the boat around.

When they pulled up beside the two waterlogged boys, Abigail turned off the boat. "This spot seems good to swim." She said, rolling her eyes at the boys.

Alfred laughed. "Come on in! Amy, put on a vest first."

"Okay!" Amy quickly slipped on her red life jacket and jumped in.

"Arthur!" Alfred climbed halfway up the ladder and tugged at Arthur's arm. "Come on!"

"I don't feel like swimming, Al." Arthur said, pushing at Alfred's hand. Arthur hated water. He had ever since he saw a child drown on a dock when he first came to America.

"But it's my birthday!" Alfred pulled harshly at Arthur's hand.

"I know, but my hair- Wah!" Arthur fell face first in the murky water, clinging to Alfred. However, Alfred moved away, leaving Arthur to flounder in the dark before he emerged, gasping for air.

"Alfred! Alfred!" He called, not knowing how to move his arms or legs. The water lapped at his face, making him begin to hyperventilate.

"I got ya." Alfred appeared behind Arthur and pulled him out of the water.

Arthur turned in the circle if Alfred's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred's neck, the water came to his belly with Alfred holding him like that.

Then anger crashed over Arthur. "You know I hate the water, Alfred! Why would you pull me in?! Don't you think?! I could have drowned! I don't know how to swim!" He brought his fists down on Alfred's back as the American swam to the boat and hefted Arthur on it. "Are you listening?!"

"Arthur." Alfred's look made Arthur fall silent. "I'm sorry I threw you in. I just forgot. Here." He turned and rummaged through a cubby before he buckled an orange life vest to Arthur's torso. "I got one just for you."

Arthur felt his cheeks flush as Alfred shoved the vest on him. Not to mention everyone was looking at them. Arthur ducked his head. "Sorry I freaked out." He murmured.

Alfred shook his head and hugged Arthur. "No. I'm sorry I threw you in. I should remember these things."

"Bloody git." Arthur mumbled into Alfred's warm chest.

"We'll sit in here, okay?"

"No. You got me the vest. I might as well swim." Arthur stood and smiled. "Teach me how?"

Alfred grinned and jumped up. "Of course! But you have to jump in!"

"No." Arthur said, his mouth a straight line.

"Boo! Boo! Well, come on then." Alfred hopped off the boat and looked at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur glanced at the others. They had swam out a bit, giving Arthur and Alfred some privacy. Arthur breathed through his mouth and threw himself in the water, his nose plugged tight with his fingers. The life jacket caught him and his head was shoved back into the air.

Panic took over almost instantly even though he was floating rather steadily. No water hit his face, just his neck. "Alfred!" He called, swinging his arms.

"I'm right here, babe." Alfred swam close to Arthur and snatched his hands, making the Brit's eyes grow large and frantic. "I got you. Just kick your legs."

Arthur gulped but did as he was told. Alfred kept tight hold on his arms and Arthur white knuckled Alfred's, but he still grinned and cooed encouragement.

"There ya go. See? It's easy!" Alfred somehow swam backwards as he pulled Arthur along.

Eventually, Arthur let a smile on his face. He was facing his fear. And he was damn proud of himself! Even though he needed an embarrassing life vest and for Alfred to hold him, he was still taking on water! Fuck yeah! He began to grin.

Alfred laughed. "You're doing amazing, Artie!"

"Come here so I can kiss you!" Arthur shouted, pushing closer to the American.

Alfred laughed harder and pulled Arthur to his chest, the life vest making it only slightly uncomfortable as Arthur crashed his lips against Alfred's, much like the waves and the boat.

"I knew you could do it." Alfred said when they parted.

"I love you, Al." was Arthur's answer.

"I love you too, Art." Alfred grinned.

=~* *~= ((those are fireworks XD))

They ate together on the lake. Then they went to their own boats and raced. Arthur was glad they used all three boats.

As the sun began to set, Arthur and Alfred took their boat farther from the others.

Alfred cut the engine and laid next to Arthur. The blond had spread out blankets and pillows in the hallow part of the boat between the benches. He curled next to Alfred when he joined him.

"Have a good birthday, Al?" Arthur asked, watching the sky.

"It was perfect." Alfred kissed Arthur's head before adding, "But..."

"I didn't get you a present." Arthur looked up and grinned.

Alfred averted his eyes sheepishly. "Yeah..."

Arthur laughed. "Don't worry." He sat up and crawled to his bag. He rummaged in it a moment before pulling out a wrapped present. He turned and crawled back to Alfred. "Here."

"Sweet!" Alfred jumped up and grinned. He took the present and ripped the paper off. Arthur watched with his own kind of excitement.

Once the paper was all off, Alfred froze. He looked up at Arthur. "Is this real?"

"I sure hope so. Cost me quite a bit." Arthur said, folding his arms.

"Arthur!" Alfred jumped up, making the boat rock. "A first edition Captain America! Holy shit! This is so rare! Arthur!"

"I know." Arthur smiled as he watched the American fawn over the comic.

"I love you!" Alfred shouted, falling on Arthur in a hug.

"I love you too." Arthur said, kissing Alfred's cheek.

The first firework went off then. Alfred set the comic down and laid back, an ecstatic look on his face. Arthur had about a minute to make his move.

Arthur swung his leg over Alfred's hips, straddling the American. He ducked his head and kissed Alfred's neck.

"Hey, Artie. I don't mind you doing that, but these fireworks-"

"Just watch the sky, Al." Arthur slid down Alfred's chest, kissing down his stomach. He dipped his tongue in Alfred's belly button briefly before pulling at Alfred's swim trunks.

"Art..."

"Shut up." Arthur shucked off Alfred's shorts and felt a shiver run up his spine when he found that Alfred didn't wear underwear with his trunks like some men do.

"Ready?" He glanced up at Alfred.

"Hell yeah." Alfred breathed, watching Arthur.

Arthur smiled. "Look at the sky, Alfred."

"Why do you-? Holy shit!" Alfred sat up, a wide grin on his face. "Arthur! The fireworks spelled my name! Oh my god!" He laughed. "How did you... Arthur!" He pulled Arthur to his chest and kissed him harshly before pulling away. "I love you!"

Arthur smiled and ran his fingers through Alfred's hair. "I love you too."

Alfred laid back again and pulled off Arthur's swim trunks. "Come here." He kissed Arthur again, opening his mouth and diving through the Brit's lips. He pulled away briefly. "You want to watch the fireworks?"

"I'm alright. You can watch them. It is your birthday." Arthur whispered. He moved his lips against Alfred's and prepared himself quickly.

Alfred felt bad keeping his eyes opened while they kissed. But Arthur looked so beautiful with the fireworks exploding above his head. His hair practically glowed and when his eyes caught the light, Alfred fell in love all over again.

"Ngh... hah! Ah..." Arthur lowered himself onto Alfred leaking erection. He closed his eyes when he had fully sheathed Alfred.

The American ran his hands up Arthur's hips. His thumbs traced circles and pressed into the bone soothingly before he lifted Arthur, with the Brit's help, and dropped him while raising his own hips at the same time.

Arthur threw his head back. "God, Alfred!"

Alfred smiled and began making a rhythm with the same motion. He aimed perfectly at Arthur's sweet spot, making Arthur's legs feel like jelly.

Arthur's moans grew louder with each thrust, he was almost shouting Alfred's name, demanding him to move faster, harder. If he got any louder, the others would certainly hear. Arthur had already released his seed across their stomachs, but Alfred was still going, pounding mercilessly into Arthur.

When Alfred came harshly inside Arthur, the Brit screamed his pleasure. The firework finale went off then. Arthur's silhouette was on the water briefly before he descended to Alfred's chest. All was quiet around them as they came down from their high.

"This was the best birthday I've ever had." Alfred whispered, kissing Arthur's forehead.

Arthur propped his chin on Alfred's chest and looked up at him, smiling. "Happy birthday, Alfred."

**Author's note: Yay I'm on time! So this firework thing was for flag day, but this is so much better. I try to make these not in a specific order, but some details do come up. For Alfred's tattoo, read Cinco del Mayonnaise.**

**If you have a holiday you don't think I know, message me or leave a review with a description, date and a pairing for the holiday! If no pairing is mentioned it will be Sassy!Arthur and Alfred!**

**I also take requests! Just leave it in the reviews or message me! If no paring is mentioned it will be Sassy!Arthur and Alfred!**

**Thank you hannah-fish and everyone for supporting the Geek Sagas!**


End file.
